Guerra interna
by hellovick
Summary: Los desastres que se creaban en los pueblos de alrededor dejaban a más de uno devastado. ¿Que seria peor ya? Tal vez mucho, pero también estaba lo mejor, llegar a un lugar, darse el lujo de confiar en los desconocidos y poder llamarles amigos. Oz lo sabia, y más aun, entre tanta gente, esa chica tan molesta que le robaba la atención. Al final ella era una de tantos desconfiados.


-Ahem- ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado un buen tiempo!

Aprovecho para presentar esta nueva historia~ Puede que tenga partes ciertamente largas o no, pero aun así pido enserio que le lean toda, ya que cada parte y capitulo es importante en la misma. Es una idea nueva –diferente para mí, si- y me ha sido entretenido, muy entretenido escribirla. ¡Asique espero la disfruten!

Debo aclarar también que –Por primera vez por hellovick, lol- habrán personajes –pequeñas apariciones, tal vez- de personajes Oc. Prometo no borrar a los personajes originales de PH del protagonismo, pero antes que poner personajes random sin nombre, prefiero colocar a los míos, así queda un toque más personal y cercano con la historia. Me gusta estar familiarizada con lo que escribo, asique prácticamente se debe a eso. ¡Aun así cada parte es importante, incluso las que contienen Oc! Y no les hará mal variar un poco y conocer otros personajes.

Una vez aclarado esto en el largo mensaje, y prometiendo dar lo mejor para que sigan gozando de mis historias, ¡Aviso que he vuelto!

Asique, vamos a lo importante.

Enjoy~

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_-Existen dos realidades. Esa que quieres ver, y la que realmente es-"_

-o-

El sol apenas salía a lo lejos por el horizonte. La claridad era poca, aunque el frío se hacía notar.

El fuego en los alrededores, los gritos y los disparos parecían invadirlo todo.

El logro de escapar podría ser tanto un milagro como un regalo.

Y alguien había recibido tal obsequio.

Un joven rubio iba cojo por un sendero deshabitado.

Escapaba al único lugar que advertía ser seguro.

El frondoso bosque.

Escapaba de esas guerras pueblerinas que habían desencadenado el caos inminente en el resto de la zona.

El chico no lograba correr, y eso era riesgoso, puesto que guardias y gente armada podrían alcanzarlo sin esfuerzo. Aun así podía contar con la poca claridad de la temprana mañana para esconderse entre sombras del camino aquí y allá.

Una de las mejillas del muchacho mostraba una herida poco profunda, aunque lograba sentir un fino camino de sangre recorrer su rostro camino abajo hasta su mentón. De momentos, también, podía sentir dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

De todos modos, no importaba el dolor. Tenía que seguir caminando, paso tras paso por vez y cada vez más lejos del peligro.

Jadeaba.

El camino parecía interminable de un segundo a otro, pero sabía que estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Finalmente, llego a algún lugar bien oculto entre los bosques. Él era afortunadamente, uno de los pocos informados sobre la existencia del sendero al profundo lugar. Aunque se encontró con más. Algo que bien podría significar buena suerte.

Ayuda.

Una enorme casona, escondida por los pinos y el claro a lo lejos.

Le extraño, pero se atrevería. No le importaría caer en malas manos de todos modos si ese sitio resultaba por ser otra base de cautiverio.

Ya no creía que algo importara realmente.

Se acerco a las puertas con cautelo y toco tres veces el timbre viejo y adornado. Luego de unos breves momentos, una joven de cabello marrón claro, casi rubia, ojos rosados suaves y coleta alta atendió, apenas asomándose. Ella observo el aspecto del muchacho; de seguro era uno de tantos afectados. –Pasa- Sonrió amable, dándole entrada libre a él, abriendo más una de las dos puertas grandes. Fue correspondida por otra sonrisa, y el chico agradecido entro al lugar.

Él se vio asombrado por el gran espacio de dicho sitio. No creía posible ver un lugar tan limpio y organizado, siendo que apenas dos pueblos atrás el desastre destruía todo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto cordialmente aquella bella joven que le había atendido.

La miro, a ese bonito par de ojos rosados. –Mi nombre es Oz. Oz Vessalliuz.- Respondió luego de unos segundos. -¿Cómo se llama usted?- Cuestiono él. De darse la posibilidad, bien se habría mandado de coqueto. Aun así bien claro estaba que no era momento para ello. Se sintió libre de tensiones y preocupaciones de inmediato. No creía que tal hermosa muchacha fuera una amenaza.

-Soy Sharon Rainsworth. Mi familia es la encargada de atender este lugar desde hace un tiempo.- Comentó- Puedes confiar en que estarás a salvo aquí.-

-Muchas gracias-

La muchacha lo llevo a una habitación. Era un cuarto bastante cómodo de espacio y se veía bastante cálido. Una ventana daba buena vista al paisaje. Se apreciaban ropas limpias sobre la cama. Cerca estaba la puerta del baño, lugar donde podría al fin higienizarse y borrar tanta sangre y barro que cargaba encima. Luego podría bajar al salón, para serle entregado algo con que llenarse el estómago.

Antes de bañarse, la joven se encargo de limpiar y tratar sus heridas. –Baje al salón cuando haya terminado. Me encargare de vendar sus heridas cuando ya esté listo- Sonrió, y entonces, se marcho.

Y el joven se dio mano a la obra. Cerró la puerta del baño, y luego de maravillarse por el lugar, se concentro en lo que era importante hacer.

Una vez limpio y libre de malos rastros, Oz podía ya sentirse más aliviado. Se había tomado casi una hora. Portaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y largos que le quedaban ciertamente grandes. Había encontrado también unas pantuflas blancas en el cuarto al que fue dirigido, y se dio la libertad de bajar al salón con ellas. La pared al bajar por la escalera mostraba una hilera de cuadros coloridos. Realmente el sitio no parecía creíble.

No solo vio a la misma bella chica de antes al bajar las escaleras, sino que también a un joven hombre bien vestido y a una mujer mayor de edad. Ambos mostraron cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida al verle, haciendo a Oz sentirse tranquilo y de alguna manera, en casa. –Señor Oz, ellos son Liam-san y Cheryl, mi abuela- Explico.

-Con que Oz- Exclamo el joven al lado de la anciana. Acomodo sus gafas y sonrió más apacible.- Debes ser apenas el primero. Estoy seguro de que más gente llegará- Luego presto más atención al rubio, observándolo interesado de arriba abajo. Solto una pequeña risa. –Esas ropas te quedan un poco holgadas. Son prendas de Gil-san-

-¿Gil?- Cuestionó el chico más bajo.

-Sí. Gil Baskerville- Respondió entonces Liam. –Se cree… creemos- Corrigió- que es el único que ha quedado de la rama de su apellido-

-Oh…- Oz bajo la mirada. Sabía lo que se sentía perder a gente tal como la familia. Las guerras entre pueblo y pueblo le habían quitado a su hermana menor de solo 6 años, y al padre con el que nunca se llevó bien. -¿Él se refugia aquí?- Pregunto por aquel hombre.

-Oh, sí, sí. Él está aquí desde un buen par de semanas. Él se encarga de salir en búsquedas cada cierto lapso de tiempo.-

-Él logro huir. Pero perdió a los demás en el camino- Dijo Sharon.

-Puedo asegurar que todos hemos perdido a alguien en estos tiempos difíciles.- Hablo Cheryl, juntando sus manos. La señorita Sharon sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario hecho, y esto fue notorio para los demás. –Sin embargo, debemos agradecer el poder estar aquí.-

-¿Sharon-san?- Pregunto Liam, observando a la nombrada. Lucia sus ojos aguados.

-Disculpen- Dijo la joven, retirándose a continuación de la sala con un nudo en su garganta.

El rubio no logro comprender tal actitud. Aunque podía imaginarse que había sucedido.

-Lo siento- Comenzó la abuela de la chica- La pequeña Sharon ha perdido a su madre tan solo un par de semanas atrás. Mi hija fue atacada en nuestro pueblo natal y no logro escapar con nosotras.-

-Ya veo. Lo lamento-

Y el ambiente de repente era deprimente. Siendo Liam consciente de ello, decidió saltar con algo de la nada. Ese lugar era un refugio. ¿Cuál era su propósito si no borrar los malos pesares?

–Sera mejor que traiga algo, seguramente Oz-sama tendrá hambre.-

El rubio no había notado hasta escuchar esas palabras lo hambriento que estaba. No estaría mal aceptar lo que le ofreciesen. De seguro tal fino lugar ofrecería algo delicioso.

Liam fue en busca a lo dicho.

La señora Cheryl miro a Oz una vez los dos solos. -¿A quién has perdido tú, muchacho?-

-¿Uh?- Parpadeo con sorpresa. Seria obvio después de todo pensar que él como tanta gente habría perdido a alguien. –Mi hermana menor- Suavizo su mirada. –Su nombre era Ada- Sonrió melancólico. Ni se molestaría en nombrar a su padre.

-Lamento saberlo, muchacho. Piensa que por lo menos no deberá vivir escapando como las personas alrededor.-

-Si…- Bajó su tono de voz. Era preso del dolor, porque tenía gran afecto por aquella pequeñita niña a quien no había podido salvar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Has de estar cansado.-

-Gracias- Contesto, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a un sillón que lucía bastante cómodo. Luego de unos minutos, Liam entro con una bandeja cargada.

Cambiando de pensamiento, el rubio observo sorprendido. –Eso ha sido rápido.-

Liam sonrió.-Gilbert-san ha de estar ponto aquí. Debe haber salido a por más afectados- Dijo él, dejando todo sobre una pequeña mesa de té. –Oz-san, seré yo quien se encargue de sus heridas ahora-

Y él asintió.

Oz se sentía tranquilo, y más que nada prefería sentirse así antes que recordar todo y caer deprimido. De todos modos había escapado de milagro, y el miedo permanecía en un rincón de su cabeza. Había una pregunta que le picaba desde el momento en que había divisado aquel lugar en el que estaba ahora. -¿Realmente estamos seguros aquí?-

-La existencia de este refugio ha llegado a aquellos que consideramos discretos en su momento. Tú puedes haber encontrado este sitio por casualidad, pero podemos asegurarte que el camino aquí no es un conocimiento general.- Hablaba el joven más alto. –Basta de preocupaciones ahora. Es mejor disfrutar de la hora del té.- Y mientras, saco adicionalmente unas vendas y una pequeña botella de vidrio.

-Claro.- Respondió. Oz no negaría que aquel hombre tenía razón. Mas importante que nada en ese momento, era el vacio que sentía en su estomago producto del hambre. Observo los pequeños pasteles que había sobre la bandeja, y se encontró indeciso entre cual podría saber mejor.

Lograba saciar sus ansias, y sentirse mejor. Observaba a esas personas a su alrededor. Vaya, si había tenido buena suerte. Mientras pasaba bocado tras bocado por su garganta, el joven se le acercaba y observaba sus heridas. –Concéntrese, ¿De acuerdo?-

El asintió.

¿En realidad quien decía que no serian enemigos también? Ah, no le importaba. El joven estaba cansado. Sentía de a momentos dolor sobre las partes lastimadas que le eran tratadas, mientras eran cubiertas poco a poco por blancos vendajes.

Entre tanto y tanto, paso la tarde.

-¿Gusta quedarse aquí un rato? El paisaje es bastante admirable a esta hora- Comento la señorita de avanzada edad. Liam se había retirado unos momentos antes.

Fue respondida afirmativamente por el rubio, y entonces, como los otros dos, ella dejo también la habitación.

El rubio decidió quedarse un rato en el balcón bajo que se encontraba en el primer piso de la casona. La vista daba ni más ni menos que al bosque.

Pensaba en sus propios asuntos y se dejaba caer en la preocupación de repente.

Guerra. Eso era todo lo que existía en cada pueblo a kilómetros y kilómetros a lo lejos.

Entre esos pensamientos, la imagen de su hermana menor se creaba en su cabeza, y si no hubiera sido por el sonido del timbre, habría decaído en la tristeza de tal recuerdo.

Se dio vuelta y entro al salón. La señorita Sharon se encontraba atendiendo la puerta, con una expresión distinta a la que había demostrado más temprano. Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados como oro solido había entrado al sitio. Dos personas mal heridas se encontraban con él.

-¡Gilbert-san!- Exclamaba la señorita Rainsworth mientras ayudaba a una de las dos personas heridas a sentarse.

-He logrado encontrarlos por mera casualidad.- Dijo el nombrado, suspirando con cansancio.

Oz se quedo callado mientras miraba la escena. Entonces ese era el famoso Gil.

Sus ojos se pasearon de ese alto, alto hombre a los otros dos nuevos llegados. Dos personas increíblemente parecidas, casi mellizos. Un joven de obscuros cabellos largos un poco más bajos de la altura de la nuca, los cuales casi cubrían por completo sus ojos amatistas obscuros al frente. Entre la sangre que goteaba de herida y herida se notaba lo blanco de su piel. De pie se encontraba una muchacha que capturo aun más la atención del chico rubio. Cabellos interminablemente largos y marrones obscuro, ojos tan amatistas como los del otro muchacho, pero más claros, y tez también blanca.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de estas dos personas, Gilbert-san?- Le pregunto la dama Sharon.

-Bien…- Él apunto a la joven que se encontraba parada a su lado, con expresión de enojo. –Ella es Alice Baskerville. –

-Alice…- Musito Oz al escuchar la respuesta del hombre. Definitivamente no se olvidaría. Algo le llamaba la atención, y tal vez sería la expresión de molestia que la chica mostraba. De todos modos creía saber que se encontraba detrás de esa cara. Tristeza.

– Él es Leo Baskerville- Escucho luego, mirando entonces al chico mencionado. ¿Tendría unos dieciséis años? O tal vez un año más al igual que él.

-Pensé que eras el único Baskerville restante- Menciono Sharon notablemente asombrada. -¡Es bueno saber que hayas encontrado más gente!-

-Pues también pensé que no volvería a ver a este estúpido conejo o a Leo.-

-¡No me llames así, cabeza de algas!- Exclamo la jovencita enojada, demostrando que después de todo no tenía problemas para hablar. Esto llamo aun más la atención de Oz, ya que le parecía divertida su forma brusca de actuar de repente.

De la nada veía todo como una escena familiar. Rio, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta y se había hecho notar.

-¿Ese de que se ríe?- Escucho a la misma chica. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miro a todos los presentes observarlo.

-Uh…-

La sonrisa de Sharon calmo un poco al rubio.

-Gilbert-san, él es el señor Oz. Ha llegado más temprano.-

-¿Oz Vessalliuz?- Cuestiono el joven hombre de ojos oro. -¿Solo tú? Eran dos los hijos del señor Vessalliuz-

-Así… así es- Contesto el nombrado. –Por mi parte soy el único restante- Sonrió un tanto entristecido. Esta acción hizo que la muchacha de cabello obscuro frunciera el ceño. -Pues todos perdimos algo aquí. Eso no es noticia- Dijo ella.

-Alice, no seas tan brusca de entrada- Comento el joven sentado, llamando la atención de todos. –Mis disculpas, ella no sabe cómo ser educada- Sonrió él.

La mencionada se quejo, y Oz no evito reír. De repente y sin razón, una pequeña parte de su pecho sentía calidez. Fijo entonces sus ojos en esa joven, Alice. Iba a lograr llegar hasta ella, y esa era su nueva meta mientras viviera en ese refugio.

-Alice-san, por favor venga conmigo. Me encargare de usted- Comento la señorita Rainsworth, tomando con cuidado a la joven del brazo y llevándosela sin siquiera dejarle protestar.

Los tres jóvenes restantes, por su lado, quedaron en silencio.

No era, sin embargo, un silencio incomodo. Más bien era como si el ambiente dijera "Al fin, paz".

De todos modos el más alto de los tres rompió el silencio, y se dispuso a abandonar la sala principal. –Hablare con Liam ahora para que venga a encargarse de ti, Leo. Los veré a ustedes dos luego.- Dijo sin demostrar mucha expresión en su voz.

A continuación, se marcho.

Todos parecían marcharse, ir y venir y nunca quedarse mucho tiempo en esa sala.

-Entonces, Oz-sama, ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono el joven de ojos amatistas obscuros y penetrantes.

-Solo llámame Oz.- Sonrió.-Leo, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- Sonrió, ciertamente divertido, y ciertamente misterioso.

Inmediatamente el joven de ojos verdes vio a este joven como un futuro amigo. Ni siquiera futuro, ya estaba confiado. Se quedo observándolo, mirando justo a sus ojos. Eran iguales a los de esa otra chica. Alice. Ese joven era igual a Alice. Le llamaba tanto la atención. Ella era tan brusca, y el por el contrario se mostraba calmo, aun herido y sangrante como se encontraba. Guiado por la necesidad de preguntar, Oz abrió la boca con su siguiente cuestionamiento. –Tú y esa chica, ¿Acaso son gemelos?-

-¡Oh! Suelen confundirnos todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera somos hermanos- Explicaba él, levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero son casi iguales!-

-Sí, ¿verdad?~ Podrías suponer que somos primos. Tal vez lo somos-

-¿Ni siquiera sabes? Pero, llevan el mismo apellido-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Sonreía aun mientras movía su mano, siendo sus ojos totalmente cubiertos ahora por su cabello casi negro.

Este chico también llamaba la atención. Pero vamos, cada cosa y detalle llamo la atención del joven rubio desde el momento en que encontró aquella casona de milagro en el bosque. Un lugar tan pulcro en medio de tanto desastre, una joven tan hermosa, gente tan amable, más heridos y estas dos personas iguales que robaban toda su atención ya.

-Ella te ha interesado, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Oz lo miro.

-A-li-ce~ Ella te ha interesado~ Puedo darme cuenta porque te le quedaste mirando momentos atrás.

-Ah…-

-Ella es más sensible de lo que parece. Actúa fuerte porque no confía lo suficiente como para mostrarse. Por eso es tan brusca- Explicaba de pronto en un tono ciertamente infantil. –En el fondo, es una llorona-

-¿Enserio?- Y cuando cuestiono eso, Liam apareció por las escaleras. Se volteo a mirarlo por sentir sus pasos bajando, y parpadeo. Portaba unas muletas improvisadas. –Liam-san-

-Oz-sama, buenas tardes.- Le sonrió. –Espero este sintiéndose mejor. -Dijo cordialmente –Y usted debe ser Leo-san.- Miro al otro chico, acercándose a él. –Por favor acompáñeme. Yo seré quien se encargue de usted.-

-Oh- Solo exclamo, dejándose tomar por uno de sus brazos. –Oz-san, Alice suele tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Estoy seguro de que podrás ir a su habitación esta noche y hablarle.-

-Claro, gracias- Sonrió.

-Oh, y no te dejes ofender. Suele ponerse a la defensiva y no controla lo que dice.- Seguía en ese tono infantil que causaba cierta gracia. Se apoyo contra Liam, quien le ayudaba a portar una de esas muletas con el brazo contrario y solto una pequeña queja. Una de sus piernas estaba notablemente dañada. Ambos voltearon a la escalera, comenzando una lenta y cuidadosa subida mientras el rubio miraba. Leo lo miro, pareciendo increíblemente verlo perfectamente a través del cabello que cubría tanto sus ojos. –Hasta pronto, Oz-san-

-Solo dime Oz- Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo irse.

Suspiro. _¿Qué hare ahora?_ Pensó.

Aun la noche no llegaba completamente, pero la tarde estaba avanzada. Supuso que mirar a través del balcón no sería una opción. Ese chico seguía llamando su atención tanto como la tal Alice. ¿Cómo era posible que no fueran familia? Mismos ojos, misma mirada, mismo cabello y piel. Tal vez Leo parecía más maduro.

De todos modos siempre era bien sabido que las primeras impresiones no son del todo acertadas en todos los casos.

Suspiro. Oz se noto a si mismo cansado. Se tomo el pequeño atrevimiento de apagar las luces de ese espacioso salón principal, para luego sentarse en uno de varios sillones. Este encaraba directamente a las puertas del balcón, dejándole al chico observar el verde variado de los pinos. Allá afuera en algún lugar, más de una persona estaría desesperadamente buscando ese lugar donde él se encontraba. Alguien más debería ocupar su lugar.

Porque él debería haber terminado junto con su pequeña Ada.

No, negó con la cabeza en silencio. Estaba vivo, y debía agradecerlo. Sus heridas demostraban lo cerca que había estado de no contar sus sucesos.

Sería interesante, puesto que después de todo, no estaba solo. Eran todos desconocidos, pero confiar parecía una buena opción.

Además, estaba esa chica a quien quería acercarse de repente. Y no solo ella, si no el hecho de saber que aun faltaban más personas por llegar.

Entre tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta de la presencia nueva en el salón obscuro. Sin embargo, salió de su transe mental al escuchar unos notorios pasos fuertes en su dirección. Alguien parecía sentarse en uno de los sillones de enfrente, quedando directamente enfrentado a él, pero al parecer sin notar su presencia.

Eso le extraño.

El sol que se iba en el atardecer daba la luz suficiente para hacer contraluz en aquella persona. Ajusto sus ojos verdes y se quedo callado mientras observaba. Vaya sorpresa.

Alice. Esa chica estaba allí sentada. Era notoria su expresión seria. Estaba limpia, logrando ver por los ojos esmeraldas de Oz que vestía un camisón blanco. Su cabello limpio tenía un atrapante brillo y los vendajes que la rodeaban, un poco corrompidos de rojo carmesí por la sangre, agregaban un toque extraño.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Le atrapaba más que esa bella muchacha que lo había atendido al llegar al refugio. Era linda, lo veía. Pero era el aura que ella cargaba lo que le intrigaba.

El joven rubio abrió su boca sin pronunciar palabra. Se quedo pensando antes que nada.

Pero ella estaba allí.

-Alice- Articuló, y llamo su atención enseguida. Ella levanto la mirada rápidamente, como si estuviera en alerta por ser nombrada. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, con una expresión que se tornaba en desafiante. –Eres Alice, ¿No es así?-

La joven frunció el ceño. –No preguntes si ya sabes que ese es mi nombre- Contesto tajante.

-Ah, lo siento…- Dijo él en voz leve, bajando un poco la mirada avergonzado. Si había sido una pregunta bastante obvia. Sonrió levemente, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y acariciando ahora la parte trasera de su cabeza. –Supongo que ha sido tonto de mi parte-

-Tampoco me gusta eso que haces- Comento, frunciendo ella más el ceño.

-¿Eh?-

-No sonrías todo el tiempo; pareces idiota- Dijo entonces, abrazando sus rodillas.

El chico parpadeo. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien; realmente era un poco duro lo que ella decía. Miro para abajo a su regazo y suspiro. Esto sería definitivamente difícil.

-¿Te has ofendido tan rápido?- Le escucho cuestionar. Él negó con la cabeza sin hablar, puesto que temía decir algo que la ofendiera de la nada. Parecía ser una chica muy susceptible.

La extraña joven tampoco pareció estar interesada en entablar una conversación, puesto que se quedo callada durante un buen rato. Oz la miraba de reojo de a ratos, admirado por la forma en que ella veía las sombras del suelo de una forma tan entretenida. Parecía estar concentrada, como si viera una pintura o una foto muy antigua en blanco y negro en la madera del piso.

Momento, lo que justamente quería el rubio era hablarle. Tenía la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, asique tomo coraje y decidió dar el primer paso de todos modos. –Oye…- Le llamo. Esta vez Alice no le miro, y ni siquiera hizo alguna clase de gesto. Más bien parecía estar silenciosamente expectante a que diría él después. Oz tomo aire y levanto la mirada decidido. -¿Por qué estas de esa manera?-

Silencio.

Hasta que lentamente, ella levanto su mirar y fijo sus ojos en los de él. – ¿"Esa manera"?-

-Mm. ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- Largaba de inmediato, de repente sintiéndose confiado.

-¿Acaso insinúas que no hay razón suficiente para no estarlo?-

-¡N-no estoy diciendo eso! En realidad…- Dijo, suspirando mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. –Quiero saber que te ha pasado a ti, para que estés tan molesta con todos-

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que suceda conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces-

-Me gustaría hacerlo, por eso quiero saber- Contesto, esbozando ahora una sonrisa que mostraba la honestidad de sus palabras.

Ella siguió observándolo en silencio, y se negó a contestarle.

-Alice- -No te consideres con el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre- Le interrumpió ella.

¿Difícil? No, más bien era todo un desafío. Esta joven estaba totalmente encerrada dentro de sí. –Uh…- Parpadeo, sintiéndose frustrado. Totalmente frustrado. Imito a la chica, abrazando sus rodillas, y se quedo observando las mismas con falta de expresión.

Y podrían haberse quedado en tal silencio por otro buen rato, si no hubiera sido que algo surgió en la mente de él.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamo, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa de victoria.

Alice le miraba extrañada.

-Déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo entonces, soltando sus rodillas y poniéndose de pie. Se mostraba tan seguro por fuera, más estaba nervioso por dentro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ahora?

-¿Qué crees que dices?-

-Déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.- Repitió.

Ella lo miro incrédula, y al mismo tiempo desconfiada. -¿Cómo se supone que me lo demostraras?- Cuestiono casi en tono irónico.

-¡Solo déjame intentarlo! Vamos, veras que no será tan malo al final.- Sonrió cálidamente. Dio un par de pasos, sin llegar a ella del todo. -¿Qué dices?-

Ella frunció el ceño. –No me hagas reír.- -Vamos- Ahora fue él quien le interrumpió. Extendió una de sus manos a ella, agachándose apenas un poco. –Puedes golpearme si algo malo pasa- Parpadeo, aun demostrando esa sonrisa segura.

Alice continuo mirándolo, y luego bajo su vista hasta la mano del chico. Frunció el ceño y resoplo. -…- No dijo nada, más solo levanto su mano lentamente, como si estuviera dudando su decisión. Suspiro y desvió su mirada, tomando la mano del rubio. –Como quieras…- Dijo de mala gana.

Pero Oz logro darse cuenta.

El primer paso había salido bien. –Bien entonces… Alice-

No estaba solo.

Esta chica, Leo, los integrantes del refugio…

Y esas personas que llegarían al día siguiente.


End file.
